Episode 1874 (2nd June 1994)
Plot It's night fall and the police surround Home Farm, complete with armed response. Shirley tries to persuade Reg to move the body of the 4th raider. Vic explains to the police that Reg had come to find Viv a few weeks prior, having been released from prison, believing that once God had united a man and woman in marriage they were together forever - dead or alive. Joe feels guilty as he goes to see Vic in The Woolpack. Amos tries to reassure him his intentions were right. Vic tells Joe that he feels his reaction to the raid triggered Viv being taken hostage and tells him while he doesn't blame him, he can't forgive him either. Joe offers Vic his cottage as a place to stay for when the siege is over. Vic follows the police up to Home Farm as it becomes clear they've made contact with Reg. Clive tries to question Lynn on what she knows about the siege. Reg holds a gun to Shirley's head and warns police not to shoot or he will shoot her as the 2nd Raider, Colin, drags the 4th raider's body out. The police ask Vic to identify the body and he's relieved to find out it's no-one he knows. Shirley offers Colin and Reg a brandy but Reg accuses her of trying to turn them against each other. She tries to lure Reg into trusting her by flirting with him. Lynn's concerned when a downbeat Joe confides in her over his guilt that a man ended up dead. Reg wants Viv to take him back, saying he's a changed man. He's interrupted when the power is cut off. Kelly, Donna and Scott struggle to sleep at Hawkins Cottage. Bernard and Angharad look after them. Reg gets Viv and Shirley to light candles. Left alone with Colin, they try to coax him into giving the situation up realising that he has his doubts. He tells them it's not worth having Reg on his tail for the rest of his life. Vic angrily confronts Clive but ends up giving him confirmation of events. Reg collects some of Kim's dresses from upstairs and demands Viv try them on. Shirley takes charge, suggesting she's more Kim's build and that she's not embarrassed at changing in front of everyone. Frank and Kim arrive home to find their house cordoned off. Shirley tries on Kim's dress and lures Reg upstairs. He leaves Colin with Viv. Cast Main cast *Joe Sugden - Frazer Hines *Shirley Turner - Rachel Davies *Seth Armstrong - Stan Richards *Frank Tate - Norman Bowler *Kim Barker - Claire King *Lynn Whiteley - Fionnuala Ellwood *Amos Brearly - Ronald Magill *Vic Windsor - Alun Lewis *Viv Windsor - Deena Payne *Scott Windsor - Toby Cockerell *Kelly Windsor - Adele Silva *Donna Windsor - Sophie Jeffrey *Bernard McAllister - Brendan Price *Angharad McAllister - Amanda Wenban Guest cast *Sergeant Hanway - Ray Ashcroft *Clive Simmons - David Auker *Reg Dawson - Niven Boyd *Chief Inspector Gillet - John Graham Davies *PC Wilson - Steve Huison *Colin - Al Hunter-Ashton *John Jarvis - John Middleton (uncredited) Locations *Home Farm - Grounds and sitting room *The Woolpack - Public bar and backroom *Lynn's Place - Interior and exterior *Hawkins Cottage - Downstairs rooms Notes *Additional Credits: Ken Whitfield (Tactical Advisor). *Matthew Vaughan is credited as Michael Feldmann but does not appear. *John Jarvis is uncredited despite lines of dialogue. Category:1994 episodes Category:Emmerdale episodes